


"Some talk about pillows. Why would you call it that? We're talking to each other right now."

by narquoise



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, trying out fluff but failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narquoise/pseuds/narquoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, shut up, Sherlock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Some talk about pillows. Why would you call it that? We're talking to each other right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the mass of papers I have due—Yes, I know, I'm on here and wasting time I should be dedicating writing said papers—all I can think about are bits of dialogue. So here is that dialogue. Coming out in a very short brain fart.
> 
> Mature warning because of mentions of sex, maybe.

"No, but why—"

"I really _don't_ have the energy for this. ... Are you smirking?"

"I may be."

" _Sherlock_."

"I caused it."

"Come o—" "Precisely! _Because_ I've made you come."

" _Sh_ _er_ —" "Thrice!"

"Oh, for God's s—" "Judging by your body language, you most definitely did not fake each time."

" _Going to bed now good night_."

"... Molly. Molly.  _Molly_."

" _Whmpht?_ "

"I _am_ capable of giving you orgasms—" " _Sherlock—_ " "—and... giving you much amusement... keeping you company... making you happy... Was there ever a time I've failed you?"

" _Whmp_ —What do you mean?"

"Was there ever a time I've failed you?"

"I heard you."

"Was. There?"

"N-N... No. There were disappointments, sure—I'm sure even you've got a list of disappointing things you've seen or felt around me—but you've never failed me."

"... What sort of disappointments?"

"I... I wish you were around more, and that you didn't throw your life about as if it were something worthless. But I can't hold you back from the job. I know it's an important part of your life and I can't take that away from you."

"But you've become part of that."

"Part of what?"

"You've... become an important part of my life."

"Sherlock..."

"I-It's difficult... to express myself... differently. Like how you're used to. I've not had the opportunity to allow that to come out as circumstances in my life have prevented me from doing so and, to some degree, my own cowardly hesitation. I often think I'll disappoint or fail you. I don't wish for you to leave me, parasitic as that may sound."

"It's not parasitic to think that way."

"It  _is_. Molly, throughout my life I had addictive tendencies and acted on them to try and distract myself. I dare say that you've become one of those addictions. Work. The thrill of the chase. _You_. I wouldn't have it any other way.  _You_ are concrete. Not lasting, but not quite fleeting. Tangible."

"'Not lasting?'"

"You  _know_ what I mean. Mortal. Corporeal. You've experienced this in the time you've spent researching at Barts morgue. What I mean to say is that... you have become a fi—I will always remember you. If you have any worries that I may 'delete' you or 'tire' of you, as an imbecilic member of the CID may have told you a few days ago, please be assured that I won't. You are of far greater importance than anyone, you, and even I at my most insensitive, will ever know. You will always have a spot here. Up here. ... Why are you crying? Have I said something off?"

"Oh, shut up, Sherlock. Come here."

"Gladly."


End file.
